


A Pazzi Heir

by lettersofwrittencollective



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You had been having a hard time conceiving with your husband. A conversation with Emilia, your families maid, leads you to trying something new in bed.
Relationships: Francesco de' Pazzi/Reader, Francesco de' Pazzi/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981759
Kudos: 13





	A Pazzi Heir

An Heir… 

You knew that you needed to give Francesco an heir and you wanted to but for some reason… it seemed that your body did not want to. 

You had lain with your husband, every single night since the two of you had married but still, you had not conceived. It was, after all, one of the most important things a woman could bring to her husband. 

Of course, your marriage had also united two of the largest banks in all of Florence but still, you needed to give him an heir. 

More importantly… you wanted to give Francesco an heir. 

Which was why you had gone to see the family doctor. He had given you some herbs and you had immediately started taking them.

You had also spoken with Clarice and with Bianca who had been just as sheltered as you from the ways of men and the ways of pleasure that they had not been much help. 

It had been Emilia, a maid in the family that had previously worked in a house for men’s pleasures, that had told you how you could please your husband and of a new position that would be more likely to ensure you would conceive. 

And God help you, you knew that today was going to be different somehow. 

Francesco had been at the bank all day and when he came home you could see the worry and the frustration on his face. Dinner had been a quiet affair, him muttering about his uncle.

“Does he not see that if he cannot get past his quarrel with your family we may well lose the bank?!” Francesco growls, his hands running through his hair.

Pushing away from the table, you called for the maid, letting her know you were done before taking your husband by the arm. 

When his eyes met yours, you offered him a soft, shy smile before biting your lip and explaining to him, “I want to try something different. Emilia gave me some Ummm… some advice on a way in which we may be able to conceive.”

Francesco gives you a look and pulls you closer to him, pulling you close he cups your face before telling you, “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

His words are enough to make you smile and you nod your head and tell him, “I know… but I want this… I want to carry your children.”

You can hear Francesco’s breathing stutter for a second and you can feel him lengthen against you, you realize that it’s something he actually wants as well. 

Grabbing your hand, the two of you rush towards your bed chambers and as soon as your inside, Francesco is pulling at your dress as you pull at his doublet and his linen shirt. Pulling off his house in the process. 

You felt your dress finally fall from your body and Francesco pulled away from you for a moment. You could see the lust in his eyes and had to take a deep breath in. You watched as the rising of your breasts. 

“Francesco…” you began and his eyes slowly traveled your naked torso up to your body, when his eyes meet yours you confidently tell him the words you’d been practicing, “I want you to take me from behind.”

It takes a moment for his brain to register what it is that you’re asking him and you can see the way he’s about to deny you but you cross to him and put a hand to his lips, stopping any reply he might give you. 

“It is not shaming me,” you tell him, “I want this. I want to try this and…” here is where you lose your nerve and you can fee your body heat in embarrassment, “that is… Emilia had said that… it’s supposed to be more pleasurable for both of us…”

“But only -” Francesco began but you shook your head and cut him off with a soft, “No… none of that. I want this.”

You felt Francesco’s hands on your hips and he gripped them tightly. Eyes boring into yours, you knew he was searching yours. He was trying to make sure you actually wanted this. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. 

His face is still unsure but your husband could never really deny you anything you wanted. Slowly he nodded his head. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to your temple before letting you go. 

“Go to the bed then, My Love,” he tells you and you nod your head. 

Making your way over to the bed, you could feel his gaze on your naked form and it exhilarated you. You could feel the arousal pooling between your legs and your chest swell with happiness. 

Lifting a leg, you placed your knee on the bed, looking over your shoulder you found Francesco had taken a half step towards you. He’d taken his cock in his hand, gripping it at the sight of you. The flicking firelight painting him in shadows 

“Well… will you join me?” you asked him over your shoulder 

Francesco stepped closer to you and you turned to lift your other leg, both knees now on the bed as you leaned forward, bracing yourself on your hands and knees. You can hear Francesco groan and it was that groan he gave when you did something he enjoyed.

Emilia had told you something about arching your back and so you tried to, waiting for him to draw closer to you. 

Francesco’s fingers ghosted across your hip first and then you felt them move up to your waist and back down towards your ass.

“Absolutely beautiful…” Francesco’s whisper echoed in the room his hot breath on her ear. 

You glanced over at the man who kissed you before asking, “Are you sure about this?”

You nodded your head and watched as Francesco moved so that he was behind you. One of his hands moved to your hips, gripping tightly as you felt him line himself up with your wet core 

Francesco slowly pushed into you and you had gasped. You were surprised at how different this felt, even with him simply entering you. You felt fuller of him than you could remember. 

When Francesco stopped, likely worried that your gasp meant you were in pain, you whined and pushed yourself back on his thick length. 

“Please…” you whimpered and your husband pushed further into you, sheathing himself almost completely within you. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of you and you found that each thrust filled you completely and he was hitting parts of you that you that you hadn’t known existed. 

You could feel a heat dragging from the center of your body to the tips of your toes.

You beg him to be harder with you and before you know it he’s pounding into you. His thrusts are unyielding and Francesco begins to praise you for the way you take him. 

It’s all enough to push you over the edge and you find yourself reaching your orgasm. You can feel yourself tighten around him and Francesco is moaning as he holds your hips flush against his own. 

He pulls you by your thighs and you can feel him releasing himself within you. Your name falling from his lips in a whispered prayer as you felt the hot, thick ropes of his essence covering your womb. 

You can feel him pull away from you and grunt softly when your body releases him. Your entire body feeling boneless. Francesco picked you up and moved you so that you were laying further up on the bed. 

He moved a pillow to under your hips, Emilia had mentioned that it would help with allowing his child to take hold within you. 

Francesco slipped into the bed next to you and wrapped his arm around you kissing your head. You placed a kiss on his cheek before reaching out a hand to play with his hair. 

“Did you enjoy yourself love?” your husband asked you hmm in contentment.

“Completely,” you told him, “But did you?”

“It felt amazing… and you… you were absolutely beautiful.”

“Do you think this will be enough for us to have a child?” you ask him timidly, a part of you already worried that you would fail at this. 

“My Love,” he tells you as he pulls you closer, “Even if you don’t I have everything I could ever want with you in my arms.”


End file.
